


Can't Explain the World to You

by neabee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Other, zayn's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: this is an unfinished work, obviously. i just don't know how to end it but thought i'd post it anyway. so have some unfinished mpreg nessie with niall being nervous to tell his boys! maybe someday i'll get the inspiration to finish, or if you have an ending please let me know!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Tobias Jesso Jr. song  
> Also on tumblr at muffinmanhoran!

Niall was so nervous he was near having an anxiety attack. The only thing keeping him calm at this point was Bressie’s presence. Thick arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he stirred the sauce for his latest favorite recipe from Jamie Oliver.

“I can feel your worrying. It’ll be fine, pet. They’re your boys.” Bressie assured him.

“I know. I’m just scared of them not believing me or losing them completely.” Niall said.

Unfortunately for Niall’s nerves the gate of his house buzzed then alerting him the boys had arrived.

Dinner went smoothly, and the boys all complimented him on his latest Jamie Oliver recreation.  
As the banter wound down Niall could sense it was time to tell them as they were all most likely wondering why Niall had called them all together out of the blue on their break. Niall stood in front of the couch, where everyone had moved to relax after dinner, and cleared his throat getting their attention.

“So you’re probably wondering why I called you all here…” Niall began his speech looking at Bressie who smiled encouragingly at him.

“Is something wrong Nialler?” Liam asked as he had always especially cared about Niall probably his best friend through the whole experience of the band.

“No, everything’s fine. It’s just…uh…I don’t really know how to tell you this.” Niall replied.

“Neil, we all already know you’re into men.” Louis said jokingly. “Especially large ones.” he added eyeing Bressie while Harry flicked his arm for that comment. 

Bless good ol’ Harry’s heart. Niall thought to himself. Niall rolled his eyes and started again, “No, ye dick! It’s just…well…guess i’ll just say it…I’m pregnant and it’s Bressie’s.” Niall blurted out.

“Ha! Yeah that’s a good one, Niall!” Liam laughed.

“Right, Payno?!” Harry joined in. 

“I’m Neil, and I’m pregnant!” Louis added in a horrendous Irish accent.

“But I am!” Niall insisted.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen!” Harry joked.

Niall’s eyes burned with tears at their disbelief and jokes, and covered his mouth to hide the sound of his sobs as he turned and ran to his bedroom with tears already running down his face. Zayn hadn't reacted like this at all when Niall called him to tell him the news. The boys all looked shocked at Niall’s reaction to their exchange thinking it was all in good fun and know Niall to be able to take a joke.

“Was it something we said?” Louis asked confused.

Bressie sighed and told them, “He’s not lying. This is real and he was really hoping you guys would react well and be happy for him. I thought you would be too just because you're basically his brothers. I should go check on him.” He turned and walked down the hall to the back of the house.

“Well now I feel like an arse.” Liam said shaking his head.

“Way to go, Liam!” Louis reprimanded him.

“I think we’re all to blame here, Lou.” Harry said.

“I know I just wanted to blame someone else for my stupidity.” Louis admitted. “Our stupidity, I guess.” He corrected.

“So how do we fix this?” Liam asked. “We need to fix this. This is Niall we’re talking about. We can’t leave him hurting. Especially when we’re the ones who hurt him.”

“First let’s make a cuppa for him, and then go check on him and apologize.” Louis said.


End file.
